The Legion of Demigods
by AngelofScorn
Summary: My first Fanfic.Currently rated T. What if the Titan war is over and a new war is brewing. Trusts will be lost and relationships damaged, there will be lives lost and heroes born. In this all a single warrior and his team must win. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

SO hey everbody! For those who read my original first few chapters, you are probably aware that I might have screwed them up. So I decided to redo them. Tell me if they're better!

_**Chapter 1 : (the remake)Percy gets cheated on(meh, dumped didn't feel right)**_

Percy's POV

2.12 a.m. in the morning

'Ah! Life is great!' I thought as I packed to leave camp. 'At least it was for the last few months, until Ricky came along.' You see Ricky was a son of Apollo, but not your average son of Apollo. He was the first in millennia to be born with the gift of light. As in, he could shoot energy bolts at people, Apollo came and gave him a quest to kill Stheno and Eurayle, the two gorgon sisters of Medusa, and when he returned, he was like the big hero, no more 'Percy Jackson: Legendary Champion and Savior of Olympus', now it was all 'Ricky Johnson: the guy who killed two gorgons'. I don't even know how it could compare! He killed two Gorgons in his first year here, even though he came in late, as in he is my age-17, and he killed two Gorgons in his first year, I came in at 12, killed Medusa, the only Gorgon that can turn people to stone, killed the minotaur, faced the Chimera and his mom, went to the underworld, defeated Ares, god of war, retrieved Zeus's master bolt and Hades' Helm of darkness and revealed the return of Kronos IN MY FIRST YEAR! Really! HOW THE !#$ DOES THAT COMPARE? At least Annabeth still loves me and is honest with me right? WRONG!

_Flashback_

_It was late in the evening and I was walking towards the beach, my favorite place in camp, to go for a swim, with me I carried a towel, Riptide (because I had no pockets in my sports pants) and my goggles. Then I tripped on a rock and my things flew into the bushes, crap. I walked over to look for my stuff. Ah there's my towel… …. … Oh! There my goggles are!...HEY why do I need goggles anyway? I'm a son of Poseidon! 'in case you swim out of the borders by accident and the mortals see you' Annabeth's words echoed in my head. Any way… where did that pen roll off to? No, not in the bushes…not by this tree, which by the way has a very peculiar making-out sound coming from the other side of it which I really preferred not to go check out. Ah! There it is! Riptide was right next to a rock opposite to the tree and in the middle of some bushes. I walked over and picked it up and looked for a way out of the bushes when I heard the couple from the other side of the tree, who by the way now were in my line of sight, break apart. Hey that girl looks just like…_

"_Oh Annabeth! You are really amazing!" the guy said._

_Annabeth?No… No! It couldn't be! She wouldn't cheat on me! She didn't love anyone but me! She said it herself! Who could have made her think of doing this? No one! NO ONE! Except maybe…._

"_Oh you are such a flirt Ricky!" she giggled._

"_Shh…" he said putting a finger over her lips. "We don't want Percy to hear us."_

_Well, at least he isn't an idiot, My cabin was what? Three metres above them on the hill?_

"_Who cares about Percy? It's just you and me tonight love…"she whispered._

_I was tempted to spring Riptide on them but something was telling me to wait. To try a more subtle way of exposing them. But what? I looked around the beach, and as if on cue, I saw a beach chair, a small beach table and on it… a full glass of blue coral soda? It was as if the whole thing was there specifically just for me to pull off something to expose them. I crept over slowly as they locked lips again, sure that they would see me, but it was like the mist(the small droplets of water in the air, not the mystical shroud that separates mortals from the mythological world) was helping me to sneak over without being noticed. I placed my towel like a pillow onto the chair, placed my goggles gently on the table, and quietly sat on the chair and told myself to calm down, my anger might betray my presence earlier than planned if I don't stay calm. I took a sip from the soda and it seemed to be formulated just so it could calm me down, very, very strange. Anyways, let's see what excuses they can make._

"_Can you two quiet down?" I asked, half scaring them to death. Score, Percy-one, Couple – Zero. "One really tired son of a Sea god has been trying to relax on the beach for the last half hour…"I lied, but hey! They deserved this!_

"_P-Percy?" Annabeth asked in almost a whimper._

"_Know any other sons of Poseidon?" I asked sarcastically._

"_Hey dude we can totally ex-" Ricky started but Annabeth cut him off. "Percy! It's not what you think! This is-is…"_

"_Oh! Nothing… just my Girlfriend whom I declined GODHOOD for making out with a new kid behind my back just three metres from my cabin. Nothing to be angry or annoyed about." I stated. Dang! I was really good at this You-know-what-I-don't-care act._

"_Percy? Aren't you angry or anything?" Ricky asked._

"_No, I'm perfectly fine." I said in a sarcastic yet obviously angry but somehow light voice as I got up and started back for my cabin. "But just know this Annabeth, WE ARE THROUGH!"I ended with a shout, just for the effect._

_As I walked back I heard Annabeth break down and start crying and Ricky trying to comfort her and say that it was his fault. I felt my eyes getting watery, I was heartbroken and angry. I knew I had to find some time to clear my mind. Preferably somewhere out of camp._

_End of flashback_

I was almost done packing. Now all I need to get is some Drachmas. I turned for my cupboard and saw Nico there. "Um…Nico? Why are you here?" I asked. He hesitated, then he said "Drew dumped me Perce. Then I wanted to tell you I was leaving camp, but It seems so are you, so I was wondering…if maybe…"

"We could go together?" I finished for him. He nodded. "Then let's go." I said as I slung my bag over my shoulders and walked out of my cabin.

We walked down the Hill together and finally Nico broke the silence. "Do you think We'll ever be back?" He asked me. He sounded spiteful, yet hopeful at the same time.

"This Nico, is a trip… we will be back!" I said. " I hope…." The last part a murmur.

Storm's(? didn't suit it now that you know who it is…) POV

" They're leaving the camp dude…" my partner said to me.

"Yes they are Scorch… the final two chosen Guardians of the balance of the Universe…" I said, " Perseus Orion Jackson… son of Poseidon, chosen warrior of T'Korra, beast of water , Hydra, Leviathan and Krakken combined and chosen guardian of Water…Nico Di Angelo…son of Hades, chosen warrior of La'Ura, Hellhound of infinity and soul reaper of darkness and chosen guardian of Soul…we should go get them…"I said "But first things first…Hey! Tempest! Exodus! You guys wanna go grab a burger or something?"

" Of course _Storm_we've been hungry for the last three hours!" Tempest shouted back.

" Let's go then! And after that… we have to recruit those two into the _Legion of Demigods."_


	2. Chapter 2

In case you are wondering about the guardians of the balance of the universe, that will be explained in the course of the story. But to summarise, they are just supposed to be more powerful than the god. ALL the gods. Also the dating stuff will be settled later in the story. Will be stickin to Percy's POV till later in the story.

Chapter 2: The forming of an Alliance

Percy's POV

So let's recount what we've been up to of late. I have been dumped by the girl of my dreams, Nico got his heart broken by a slut from the Aphrodite cabin, and we decided to leave camp. All was okay! Or so I thought it would be…. Back to my life…

So let's just say we didn't get very far during these two days… we are in New York and we have absolutely no money! That in turn means that we have no food, clothes or lodging! And I can't go to my mom's place because she would send me straight back to camp… My thoughts were interrupted by a hungry Nico wailing " Foooooooood! Damn it! I'm so hungry!"

"Sorry man… I forgot to bring any…"

"Percy and Nico! You guys up for some burgers?" I was interrupted by a kid who appeared to be our age. He looked Asian and wore a blue sweater and jeans with his black hair gelled up with a headband with a piece of metal labeled _'L.D'_ on the front.

"Who are you?" I asked suspiciously. I had accepted help from Ares and Luke during my first quest and I wasn't sure that this guy was like them and would give us poisoned burgers or something.

"I'm pretty sure that you think I'm gonna backstab you like Luke or Ares so I say that _I swear by the river Styx that I will not harm you with bad intentions._" The guy said.

Now that lightened things up. So I called on Nico and we followed him into ole Mickey D's. But before I even bit into my burger, I asked him " You still haven't answered me. Who are you and how do you know who we are and so much about us?"

"Name…. I don't have one… But you can call me Storm. As for your other question, I am a warriorborn of Norse origins. I lead a team called the Legion of Demigods and you two, are chosen elite guardians. We have been monitoring you so as to see when you were ready to become members of the Legion."

Okay…I was a Demigod, so I should be used to weird thing like this happening. But then again… " Then you saw how we broke up? You know with Nico and Drew?"

" Oh ! That! Well… ummm… I kinda bribed Aphrodite to mess with your love lives from the start and well… umm… I erased her memories as to why she should do it… So basically what I'm saying is that Drew only dated Nico cuz Aphrodite told her to and broke up when the command was given. Don't give me those death glares. It was the only way to get Nico out of camp. Don't bother asking. I know what you wanna know. So I'll tell you. I did not mess with your relationship with Annabeth, Perce."

That was Epic. This guy knew all our questions before we asked them. But then again I have seen weirder people.

" So I'll make you guys a deal. One month from now, the gods will be visiting camp. During that time, you will have trained with us and returned to camp. Then we will help you get EPIC revenge on Annie and good ole Rick. And don't worry about the gods. They can't trace us. As you will soon know, the Guardians are beyond the gods, and we can block their tracing. You can do that too if you come and train. I swear on the Styx." He said with a sly grin.

Beyond God power? REVENGE? I was in. As was Nico who agreed with his mouth half filled with a Burger. " I'm in." I said

" Let's eat up then. You'll need your strength." He said.

And so began our Alliance with the _Legion of Demigods._

So review kays…


	3. Chapter 3

I'll skip the intro and cut to the chase.

Percy's POV still

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Return to CHB<span>

(2 days before returning to camp half blood)

"That's it Perce! Your ADHD is your natural battle reflexes! Channel it! Use it to your advantage!" the kid who I came to know as Scorch said. It has been almost a month since me and Nico left camp and we have made some new friends. The guardians refrained us from meeting the actual Legion until we completed training and finished our ' revenge' at CHB but though we were new, Scorch, Exodus, Tempest, Omega and Alpha have treated us very nicely. Then there was Storm, he was the boss of the whole Legion but I didn't see him as often as the others. He didn't talk about his past much. All he told me was that he trained under all the Norse gods, but they had faded once they had finished teaching him.

He gave us a gauntlet the first time he came to visit. It actually looked like a steel canister that could be clamed on to my wrist and had a handle for me to grip. It didn't look like much until last week. Storm brought me to a chamber, in the centre, there was a pool that looked five times as big as the Big house at camp. Inside was something I never imagined could exist.

It had the head of a Hydra, with a scaly crest on the back of it's neck with spiked sticking out. It looked sort of like a hood for the beast. It's Claws were as big as two of me and it's lower body had countless tentacles. It was sort of a cross between a Hydra, Leviathan and Kraken.

" That Perce, is T'Korra. The beast that chose you to be a guardian. Now you must bond with it." Storm said casually. "So just hold out your left arm towards it and put your gauntlet near to your chest with your fist on your heart."

It seemed kind of weird but strangely, T'Korra didn't seem dangerous. I mean sure it looked like it could destroy Typhon without trying but still, it just kept looking at me with a longing in it's eyes. I did as Storm told me.

As soon as I did, T'Korra roared. I don't mean a "I'm-an-angry-minotaur" roar, it was more like a call of joy. It glowed blue and I realized that I was also glowing. Then, T'Korra faded and I felt something on my wrist.

"IT IS DONE!" Storm shouted. "Okay you can move now…" I looked at my wrist and the canister and the handle on the gauntlet were gone. Only a symbol of a water drop remained. Also, another gauntlet had appeared on the other arm. That one had a trident on it and three buttons on the side. " Tap the water droplet. Your power symbol." Storm prompted. As soon as I did, the silhouette of the head of T'Korra appeared and then materialized. "THAT, is your real gauntlet." Storm said as he walked away. " Also, dinner is almost served. Come on."

And that was the last I heard from him until today.

Nico's POV

So hey! I'm a guardian now! But I haven't seen Storm since he brought me to La'Ura. My bonded beast. I mean other than today when he came to tell me we were going back to camp soon. It was a weird experience cuz he just brought me into a dark room. Then the fun started. A pair of glowing red eyes appeared in the darkness. Then, I felt a gust of wind, like a pair of giant wings opening. Then I felt the presence disappear for about half a second. Then it reappeared right in front of me and Storm. I could see it clearly now. It looked like a wolf. A pure black wolf. With flames coming out from the back of it's head. It also had a pair of wings that looked like the wings of a Fury, only much cooler. It's the tip of it's tail was a mace ball with spikes protruding out from all over. This thing made Cerberus look like a fluffy stuffed animal.

I instantly felt a bond to it. A name flashed in my mind. " La'Ura"… I raised my gauntlet to my chest in protection and held out my left arm. As if on instinct. I felt the creature melt into the shadows, then the shadows enveloped me. It went dark for a few seconds, but when I could see again, I saw a gauntlet on my left arm and the gauntlet on my right arm had lost the handle and canister attached to it. The canister was replaced by a symbol of a spirit and the new gauntlet on my left arm had a symbol of a helm like my dad's and three buttons on it. " Cool!" was all I could muster. " Tap the symbol on your right gauntlet." Storm instructed. At this point I was finding all this a bit too awesome, but I tapped the symbol and a silhouette of La'Ura's head appeared and materialized.

"Oh…my…Gods…" I said. "This is soooo cool!"

"Dinner is in two hours. You have a free session until then." Storm said as he walked out.

And that, was the last time he talked to me until today.

Percy's POV

It was dinner time and me and Nico were talking about the creatures that we had bonded ourselves to. Also, we were talking about our new abilities. I had the ability to use and amplify the powers and abilities of any sea creatures, also, Exodus trained me to use my father's legacy as the Earthshaker to create earthquakes. Unfortunately, the first time I did, the earthquake hit a fault line in the ocean and caused a tsunami and in turn widespread destruction.

As for Nico, he could control and conjure up black flames. He also could manipulate the form of his skeleton warriors and form weapons and armour. He was trained by Delta. Delta was the only girl guardian. She was the guardian of Spirit and had similar powers to Nico, who was the guardian of Soul.

So it was supposed to be two days before we were to return to camp. Me and Nico were discussing what to do when we got there when Storm walked up to us.

"Hey Perce! Nic! I was discussing our BIGGEST prank with the rest of the guardians and we came to a consensus that you guys have to return to camp by tomorrow morning at 3 am."

"Why?" Nico and I both spurted out.

"We decided that this prank will not require you to do anything. You guys will have to go to camp early to elude suspicion that you guys caused it. That is until we actually reveal our identities." Storm said with a smirk.

Oh right! The prank! Or my revenge against Ricky as Nico referred to it when he was talking to me. Me and Nico looked at each other and smiled, then we turned back and said "Excuse us, we need to pack." Before we turned and took off. Our return was going to be Epic!

_Meanwhile at Camp Half-Blood_

9.32pm

Annabeth's POV

I was lying in my bed thinking. It was almost a month since Percy and Nico left camp. When Chiron announced it I felt guilty. He left within three days of me dumping him. As for Nico I figured he left because Percy asked him to or because he was pissed at Drew, most likely both. The strangest part was even the Olympians couldn't track Percy and Nico. But while I was on Olympus redesigning the shrine of Artemis that Kronos blew the top off during the second Titan war when I over heard a conversation between Zeus, Poseidon and Hades.

_Flashback_

_Darn… Kronos really screwed this one up. Oh well, that's why I'm here. There is a space of 2156 square metres… "No that's impossible" I heard someone say. I realized the voice was coming from the other side of the ruins. I slipped on my invisibility cap and went to see what was going on. When I got to the other side I saw something REALLY weird. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were talking. They were actually talking! Not fighting over something trivial._

"_Brother, you can't rule out the possibility." Poseidon said._

"_Yes brother. The Humans thought that we were myths. And secretly they were wrong." Hades said._

"_But this is the __**Guardians**__ that we are talking about. They are supposedly more powerful than all the Olympians and Titans combined."_

'_Wow.' I thought. 'These guardians must be some really screwed up immortals to possess that kind of firepower.'_

"_I know. But if there is a possibility that Percy and Nico were chosen to be the partners of the great beasts it would explain why we can't track them with our powers." Poseidon said. Hades seemed to shudder at the thought, but nodded weakly and said "If we were 'myths' to the humans and we are real… the guardians are 'myths' to us and so…"_

"_Halt! We will talk elsewhere!" Zeus thundered. "I feel a presence watching us."_

_The three gods disappeared in a flash of light and left me there worrying about Percy and Nico._

_End of flashback_

"Annabeth?" I heard a voice behind me said. I turned and saw my mother standing behind me. I jumped over and gave her a hug.

" Mom! I'm so happy to see you! But I thought you were only supposed to come two days from now!" I said.

" Zeus let us take a few days off to prepare, but I prepared much earlier than the rest so I decided to come early." The goddess said. " Are you okay? You look troubled."

I hesitated. Should I? Okay I should. "Mom…." I started. "What are the guardians?"

My mother's expression shifted from a loving motherly look to a look of shock and then to one of rage. "Where did you hear of that?" She demanded. I related the conversation I heard to her.

"I guess you deserve to know." She sighed and her expression was a cross between fear and sadness. "There was a Legend told about the beginning. They say that during the beginning, in the dimension balancing ours, eleven beasts were born. There was a phoenix with the embodiment of flame. A half-man half-eagle that embodied wind. A beast of the seas that embodied water. A golem that embodied earth. A Winged horse that made Pegasus look like a baby embodied spirit. A hellhound that embodied soul. A basilisk embodying time. A legendary swan embodying space. There was a wyren that embodied balance. And most importantly a dragon. The overlord that controlled all. It was said that there was an immortal protegentai that tried to disrupt the balance of the universe. In retaliation, the beast chose a mortal each to host them. The mortals that became known as the guardians. They engaged in a war that made the war against the titans and giants look like water pistol fights. The guardians won. But as you know, immortals cannot die. So they sealed Tao away. And each went into a stasis seal with a spell linked to the seal containing Tao. If the seal ever got weak, They beasts would reawaken and find new mortals to host them. As for the old mortals, they rejected immortality that the beasts offered them and lived normal lives after that."

"You don't think that the story could be real could it?" I asked.

"Are we real? Gods? Demigods? Monsters? Were we not also myths and legends to the mortals? No one knows Annabeth. But we all hope that if it is real, the guardians will be on our side." My mother said. She sighed. " It's getting late Annabeth. Go get some rest."

And so I did.

1 mile outside Camp Half-Blood

11.32 pm

Percy's POV

"1 mile to go Nico! Let's keep going!" I said.

"I don't get it? Couldn't we drive or shadow travel or swim or fly or something? Why do we have to levitate 1 centimetre over the ground and 'run'?" Nico asked.

" For the sixth time Nico. The gods can still detect us if we are in their domains. My dad the seas. Your dad the shadows. Zeus the sky and Hermes the roads. This height is not high enough for Zeus and we're not on the roads. So we are pretty well hidden." I replied. "There! Camp is only fifteen metres away!"

We ran past Thalia's tree and Peleus and sneaked back into our cabins. As soon as I reached inside, I presses the second button in my left gauntlet. A holographic screen spiraled open. "Contact. Reaper." I said. Reaper was Nico's codename. Mine was torrent.

Nico's face appeared on the screen. "Have you settled in?" I asked.

"Yep pretty much." He replied.

"Good. Then get ready. After tomorrow all the gods will come. Don't use your new abilities yet though. Wait until Storm and the others show up. When they reveal their identities they will call on us." I said

"Okay all set then. Lets go all the way for operation R.A.A.R." Nico said. "Long live the Legion. Reaper Out."

In case you didn't know R.A.A.R. stood for

Revenge

Against

Annabeth and

Ricky

"All the way Nico." I said with a smirk. " Long live the Legion. Torrent out." The screen closed and I lay on my bed smiling. If I was to guess, I would be smiling in my sleep. This was going to be EPIC.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Review pwetty please with a doughnut on top. Gimme some tips to improve.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay… I'll just let you read the story now…

Chapter 4: Operation R.A.A.R.

Percy's POV

I heard a conch horn sound. Wait… Conch horn? Oh wait. Right. I was back in camp now. Tomorrow was the day of operation R.A.A.R. so today I needed to keep a low profile. Wait. Doesn't that particular conch horn signal lunch? I need to find Nico. I engaged the camera system from the satellite known as the Tiburion, my personal satellite. I scanned the camp and found only two heat signatures that were not in the Mess Hall. Mine and one from the Hades cabin. Nico. I put on a light blue sleeveless shirt and a light blue jacket with short sleeves, a hood and a stripe of dark blue on the bottom. I pulled on a pair of jeans and my Nike shoes. I walked out of my cabin slowly. No one was around. Good. I walked over to the Hades cabin and knocked on the door. "Come in." Nico said. I walked in and saw him playing Halo on his gauntlet gaming system.

He was wearing a green T-shirt and a back leather jacket. He also wore near black dark blue jeans and black reeboks with a stripe of red. "Ready to make an epic entrance?" I asked. He shut off the system and smiled. "Let's summon the elementals." He said.

We stepped outside and I said "Engage training program. Summon 33 real elementals." A seal opened on the floor and out of it came thirty three creatures made entirely of flames that were wearing armour. " Good. Elementals, I want twenty two to you to go by the other side into the mess hall. The others will stay here with us until I give instructions." I said. A group of elementals went around the mess hall and then I gave a thumbs up for them to move in. Then me and Nico began fighting the eleven elementals that were here. "Okay. I'm gonna kick an elemental into the mess hall when the others invade and then we pretend that we each killed twenty of them already okay?" I asked. Nico smiled and nodded. "AHHHHHHHH!" came a scream from the mess hall. "I told annabeth that making the mess hall an actual hall with walls and doors was a bad idea." I said as Nico snickered. We killed ten of the elementals and I kicked one through the doors of the mess hall and jumped in and stabbed it. "Hah! That was twenty for me Nico!" I shouted. Nico ran in and shouted back. " So? I already killed twenty!" "Wanna go for a tie breaker?" I asked with a wink. "All the way!" he said winking back. By now some of the campers were no longer panicking and instead were saying stuff like "Oh my gods! Nico and Percy are back!" or "Are they seriously taking this as a game?" I smiled. Apparently the elementals had sealed all the doors and no one had any weapons with them. Ironic since this camp was to train you to survive battles. We ran forward and started killing all the elementals off, occasionally shouting the number of them we killed already. I threw Riptide at one elemental and the tip of the blade got stuck in the wall after the elemental evaporated. I kicked another elemental into one of it's friends and sent them into the blade that was sticking out and the died too. I ran forward and grabbed Riptide just in time to stab one more elemental. "Hah! Thirty kills for me lil' Nic!" I shouted. " Me too Fish face!" Nico shouted back. We turned to a lone elemental standing in the middle of the hall. The last elemental. We both ran forward and unanimously shouted "It's mine!"

Our blades stabbed it at the exact same time and it evaporated. Leaving only the armour behind. "I killed it!" "No! that was me!" "You wish little man!" "Like real!" we started fake arguing. Then we turned towards a whole hall full of campers who were staring at us in awe. "WHAT?" we both shouted at the same time. Chiron looked like he thought he was hallucinating. Dionysus had an expression that was a cross between shock and amazement. Ricky, oh he was the most epic, he looked like he was going to break down and cry. Probably because he thought that Annabeth still liked me and that I was so awesome that it would be no contest for me to get her back.

"Perce!" finally someone spoke up. It was Grover. "Where were you? We all thought that you died or something!" He exclaimed. By this point in time most of the senior campers had come up to us. "Again?" I asked. "Why does everyone always think that we die when we disappear? Gods!" I turned and signaled for Nico to follow. Apparently that left everyone staring and gaping. As soon as we walked into my cabin we both burst out laughing.

"DID YOU SEE THE LOOK ON THEIR FACES?" I asked laughing. "IT WAS PRICELESS!"

"YEAH! OMG! I RECORDED ALL OF IT USING THE SKULL CLIP CAM ON MY JACKET!" Nico said…shouted.

"Let's go upload it onto the HBW(half blood web) facebook!" I said.

_**Approximately five hours later**_

I was lying in my bed still trying not to laugh about the 5000 likes we got on the video. If you're wondering why it was safe for us to use facebook, I'll tell you. From what I understand, Storm created an alternate link for Half-bloods to use without attracting monsters. If we type HBW instead of WWW at the start of a website, we can access the websites as per normal, but with a cloaking system that protects us from monster detection.

Anyway. That was today's entertainment. I wanna record tomorrow's entertainment. I don't know what Storm and the others have planned but Storm told me to try not to laugh until they say something really stupid. He said that he probably would not be able to control his laughter if we started laughing. So I avoided everyone today. In case I see them and start imagining what could possibly happen. Then everyone would think that I was crazy. Nico seemed to come to the same conclusion and stayed in his cabin too. Anyway, I can't wait for tomorrow.

With that thought I fell asleep smiling.

Annabeth's POV

Today was weird. First of all some monsters that even my mom had problems identifying attacked the mess hall. Then Nico and Percy run in and appear to be having a competition in killing them. Then to top it all off when we all run up to ask about them, They diss us and walk away! My mom was actually more shocked that he was alive if anything. But still. Something about them seems different. Anyway. I better get some rest. The gods are visiting tomorrow.

_**The nest day**_

Percy's POV

I got up changed and ran straight towards the Hades cabin. I knocked on the door and Nico was ready too. We looked at each other and smiled. "Today's the day!" we cheered in unison.

By the time we got to the mess hall everyone was there. Chiron stamped his hoof on the stage and shouted " Order! The gods will be arriving in 1 hour. Try to be at the beach in time. That is all!" then he walked out. We followed. We were too excited to be hungry. But unfortunately we were dragged into the Hermes cabin by none other than Hermes himself.

"Okay spill. I sense that there is a prank coming up. A big one. And I know you too will have something to do with it." Hermes said. I looked around. The Stolls were there too. I thought about running but I figured that Hermes would appreciate a good prank, so I said " I'm not sure what the prank is but My friend told me to try not to laugh unless they say something really stupid. So I suppose they meant tell the Hermes cabin not to laugh until you do. Cause they said they might not be able to control their laughter if we laugh." Hermes smiled at the Stolls and they smiled back. "Quickly go get ready. I hope this is a good one." He said with a trademark Hermes grin.

Great. They let us out three minutes before the party and when we get to the beach, everyone is already partying. Everyone except Storm and the gang. The gods were there. But no Storm. Good. So me and Nico made sure to carry a book each, to cover up our smiles during the 'show'. Ahhh! Even more perfect. Annie and good ole Rick were sitting next to each other making out. Ew. Now I know how Nico felt. "Son!" Oh right I forgot my dad thought I was dead! "Umm… Hey dad?" I said. "What's up!"

"Son I thought…" he said softly. "I think I'll talk to you later. I feel a prank coming on."

He smiled and walked away. Wait. He can feel pranks too… weird… probably from playing too many pranks on Athena. Nico and I took a seat on a bench near to Annie and Ricky and pretended to read. Well at least Nico did. I was actually reading, strange right? Well the book was on marine biology so I guess I was born with that interest. Anyway, the gods were sitting opposite the stage in a U-shapes formation. Good. They would see it all… "HUH?" I heard Annabeth scream. Apparently so did everyone else as their eyes were all fixated on pillars of light, flame, wind, a sandstorm, a dimentional rift, a distortion in time and a combination of all of the above surrounding Annabeth and Ricky. YES! It was starting!

The Pillars disappeared revealing seven hooded figures. OMG they really know what they're doing. "DIVINE DIMENTIONAL POLICE FORCE!YOU TWO ARE UNDER ARREST!" the person who was obviously Storm shouted. Apollo and Athena looked worried. Poseidon and Hermes looked amused. Demeter, Hera, Artemis, Hestia, Hephestus, Mr D, Ares and Aphrodite looked shocked. Hades was smirking darkly in a corner. "W-w-What for?" Annabeth demanded. "YOU TWO ARE CHARGED WITH INCESTUOUS BEHAVIOR AND UNCONTROLLED PUBLIC DISPLAY OF AFFECTION!" at this point most of the campers looked shocked. Though a large group looked ready to burst out laughing. "But there was no incest! Incest is a sexual relationship between two related people! We might be counsins so to speak, but we didn't do anything!" Ricky said. "DON'T LIE! WE HAVE WITNESSES!" Storm shouted. Scorch smirked. Dionysus choked on his drink. Hephestus chuckled. Athena and Apollo looked ready to cry. Poseidon was biting his lip, trying not to laugh. Zeus looked very amused to that. Hermes was trying to take deep breaths. Nico looked hysterical behind his book. "B-B-But we're innocent!" Annabeth whimpered. "Yeah right. That's what they all say babe." Omega said. It wasn't that which made everyone burst out laughing. It was the next part. "ALSO! YOU GUYS ARE FINED $20!" storm thundered "What's that for?" Ricky inquired. "NO DUH! WE'RE GONNA GO GET PIZZA AFTER THIS! Idiot." Next to everyone burst out laughing. Hermes and my dad were actually rolling on the floor. Ares fell out of his chair laughing. Hephestus was gripping the handles of the chair to maintain balance. Apollo was laughing loudly when he realized it was a joke. Dionysus spat out his wine in a spray. Athena looked murderous. Aphrodite was giggling. Even Hades was laughing. Hera, Artemis, Demeter and Hestia just shook their heads. Ricky and Annabeth looked ready to cry. At this point the guardians were laughing like there was no tomorrow. Finally when he regained posture Storm Shouted out "Hey Perce! Nico! Epic enough a prank for you guys?" He asked between laughs. Suddenly a lot of the laughing died off. "YOU KNOW THEM?" Athena demanded while shooting me death glares. "Actually I do." I said smirking.

"Ah! We forgot to introduce ourselves. You can take of your cloaks now." When he said that the guys all nodded and their cloaks evaporated off. The gods looked at them suspiciously. "I, am Storm." He started. "Guardian of the balance of the Universe. And these, including Reaper and Torrent over there," he said pointing at us. Causing everyone to look at us. "Are the rest of the guardians." He finished. "Now, who are you?"

The gods looked stunned then finally they spoke up one by one.(This part will be the gods statements followed by Storm's reaction.

"I am Zeus! King of the gods!"

"Oh! The guy with the worlds biggest electrical toothpick right?"

Zeus just sat there with his mouth agape. Probably shock from being insulted for the first time in millennia. People started snickering.

"I am Hera. Queen of the Gods!"

"You look like your sacred animal."

"The peacock? Thank you!"

"No, the cow."

"WHAT?" she demanded as People started laughing.

"Poseidon. God of the seas."

Storm conjured up a big cabbage and threw it on top of his Trident.

"A big brussel sprout for the worlds biggest fork."

My dad looked downright insulted but said nothing. Probably couldn't think of a good comeback.

"Hades…"

"Oh the emo guy!"

"I am not emo!" Hades pouted and went to emo in a corner.

"Demeter…"

"I HATE VEGETABLES!" he shouted. Making Demeter cry.

"I'm Ares kid."

"You have anger issues." he said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"I DO NOT HAVE ANGER ISSUES!"

"You just proved my point." Ares just shut up after that one.

He took a look at Dionysus and said, "I won't bother asking. He's probably not sober."

Dionysus glared.

"Hermes! And this is Apollo."

Storm just took a guitar and performed 'I'm walking on sunshine'.

When he was done he turned away.

"Aphrodite." She introduces

"Love is soooo over-rated"

Aphrodite started pouting.

He took one look at Athena and said, "Smartass." Attracting a deluxe death glare.

"Artemis. Goddess of the hunt. Leader of the hunters of Artemis." She said proudly.

"Hunters of Artemis my ass!" he said. "That's just a cover name for the worlds most divine lesbian club!"

Now that was the part that made everyone who had been laughing or not all burst into hysterical laughter. That was awesome. He had insulted all the gods except Hestia in less than two minutes. WOW. Now Hestia was going to be hard. She was goddess of the hearth and controlled fire, and she was really touchy about her maidenhood thing, but I couldn't think of a single insult. Storm already had one. He walked over, checked her out, and said "You're hot." he emphasized on the 'hot'. Hestia looked ready to incinerate him.

The Olympians all looked at each other, nodded and pointed their weapons at him. Oh-no. He raiser his arm as they blasted him with pure energy. Chiron gasped. The campers screamed. Nico looked shocked. The guardians on the other hand looked amused.

When the smoke cleared, Storm was completely alright. But he glowed with power. "I told you that we're the guardians!" he said annoyed. He then shot all the energy at Zeus who flew at least 15 miles away. The gods stared in awe. "You can all cower in fear now." Omega said with a smile. The gods all panicked and teleported away.

Storm turned towards the campers who were still staring at him. "Me and my friend are going to stay in camp for one week. As I mentioned before, I lead the legion of demigods. Anyone can join as long as you are a demigod. You can register with any one of us, that includes Perce and Nic. So think it through. Have an awesome day!" he said. He then pressed his gauntlet and pressed a button. This caused a massive plane to land on the end of the beach. He pressed another button and the plane turned itself into a building. "We'll be staying in there." He said. "Feel free to come to us."

He walked on and signaled for us to follow. And then we went into 'Legion HQ CHB branch'. That was the most awesome day ever.

Well what do you think? Review and fill me in!


	5. Chapter 5

Um… last chapter was a bit rushed…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Return of the lost<strong>_

Percy's POV

_One day since the prank_

"Percy!" Storm shouted. "Today is your last lesson! I will teach you the skill that even the gods are refrained from using and learning. Reviving mortals."

"What?" was my super intelligent reply.

"Okay! I'll put it this way fish brain!" Storm said. "You can bring back you friends and mess with their ages so if he died at 20 yeard old, you can bring him back at 16 or 48 or something. It's actually quite easy to do. I'll demonstrate. Tell me the name of someone who you want back."

"Luke Castellan." I said. "At my age."

"Fine." He tapped his symbol on his right gauntlet and his dragonlord gauntlet formed. "Luke Castellan. Son of Hermes." He said. I activated our new power seer scope and instantly I saw the flow of power. It was flowing in the direction of his left hand. He then hit the ground and released the power into the form of a magic seal. A seal with his symbol in it. Then power flowed from the seal into the form of a person. Sort of like a cast. Suddenly I saw life energy flowed in and filled the cast. Within seconds the cast solidified and started glowing. When the glowing died down, there stood Luke. In a camp Half-Blood T-shirt and jeans. On his feet were his father's reeboks. His eyes fluttered open and he focused on me. "P-Percy? W-why? I thought I was dead! And well… older?" he said looking at his body. "More importantly, why is he here?" he was pointing at Storm.

"You know him?" I asked.

"Let's just say that when I left camp, I ran into a younger him and he whooped my ass." He said. "All he said after that was 'the storm will return for you'."

"Storm?" I asked. "What did you mean."

"During that time I had just odtained the last of Odin's power. I could also see prophecies. There was one when I first saw Luke. It was you killing him and Kronos on Mount Olympus. I saw another one of him helping us in the war against a different enemy. So I meant that when the time came I would call on him," he stopped for a second and then continued. "call on him to help us fight Tao."

"T-Tao?" Luke stammered. "He's real? T-that would make you…"

"Guardians." I finished for him. "Leading the Legion of Demigods. Where you will now work until we can reveal that you are alive." I paused. "On second thought I'll put you on application duty and give some of our old friends a heart attack. Storm, that's okay right?"

"Yup!" he said with a smirk.

So Luke is on application duty. This going to be so awesome. I'll set up a camera to record peoples reactions! FACEBOOK!

_One hour later…_

"Okay! You got it!" Storm shouted. With a flash of light, in front of me stood Bianca Di Angelo. "P-Percy? Aren't I dead? And Younger?" Not again…. After filling her in on our current positions, which took some time for her to accept. Then I assigned her to work with Luke. More fun for me and Storm. Anyway. After that I revived Silena and Charles Beckendorf…

"Silena? Percy? Wait? We're alive?" Here we go again….We went over all the details and I assigned them on Basic Armory duty where new recruits get their stuff straight after application. I need to get a few extra cameras. KeKeKe…

_Later that day…_

Annabeth's POV

That. Was. So. Humiliating. I cannot believe I actually felt bad for dumping him. Actually I still did. But that was too personal.

"Hey Annie!" a voice said.

I turned and saw a familiar face. One with black hair and Punk clothes. Figured it out yet?

"Thalia!" I ran over and hugged her. "What's up?"

"Artemis told me to come here and join the Legion of Demigods. And then booted me out of the hunters." She said glumly, then she cheered up "Come on! You should join too!"

No. Way. Not after what Percy did to me. Ricky dumped me after that saying that us being together brought bad luck. What the Hades. "No." I said.

"Why? Even Malcolm and most of your cabin, the Stolls and most of the Hermes cabin, Katie Gardner and half of Demeter, Jake and three quarters of the Hephestus cabin, the entire Apollo cabin, half the Hunters, most of the Aphrodite cabin… generally most of the camp." She said.

I wasn't getting out of this was I? Then again, I could get back at Percy…

"Fine…." I groaned. As soon as I said that, Thalia grabbed my arm and dragged me to the Legion HQ. We reached the registration counters and went to two different counters to register. I saw a very familiar looking blonde haired guy with his face buried in a novel. Oh my gods. 'Percy Jackson and the lightning theif' What the Hades. I tried to ignore it. "I want to register." I said

"Fill up this form." He said handing me a slip of paper and a pen. I filled it up and handed it back to him. He looked at it behind his book and said "Okay. Your membership card should be ready in 5 minutes Ms…Chase? Annabeth?"

He dropped his book. My jaw dropped. "L-Luke?" I asked. "You're alive? And seventeen?"

"Not again…." He groaned.

"Bianca?" I heard Thalia say. She nearly fainted, but I caught her before she could. This was going to be really weird. I could feel it in my gut.

* * *

><p>Review please, I need some advice. And in case you realized that I only mentioned ten of the eleven guardians, I did that on purpose. Will be explained. Meheheh...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Please review and tell me what you want Percy's relationship to be.

Back to Percabeth? Or should I get him together with someone else? Calypso? Thalia? Bianca maybe? Tell me….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6:No more games<strong>_

Storm's POV

10.37 pm (6 time zones away from CHB)

I left Percy ten miutes ago to clear my mind.

You may know me. My name has been lost to time. But I go by the cover of Storm. I am the last warrior of Asgard. The legacy of the Aesir. The last warriorborn. It wasn't always this way. At least until Ragnarok. I bet you're wondering, how are you supposed to be the last of the people of Asgard? And even if you were, Ragnarok had to be Eons ago, and that's when ALL the Norse gods died. I could never tell anyone. At least not yet. My origins. They were painful…

_Flashback_

_17 years ago_

"_Awaken young one." a voice said. I existed. Who am I? Where am I? Why and how was I born? My thoughts were confused._

_I opened my eyes. In front of me stood an old man in robes. Golden robes with plated armour and a helmet-crown. In his hand he held a staff with a metal circle with a symbol like a triangle within. Who was this?_

"_Young one. I am Odin." he said. "I, along with all the gods of Asgard, have combined most of what remains of our powers to create you." What? I was created. "I know you must know a lot of things. A gift from me. But alas, You are still a baby. Based on what I think you might know, you must be wondering why we created you." The only reply my instincts could allow was a look with inquisitive eyes. Odin laughed. "You really take after us young one." He chuckled. "But all I can tell you now is that you are purposed to defeat a great evil. An evil known a Tao. The destroyer of balance. Your name is…"_

_**The scene changes**_

_10 years ago_

_Odin faded. I can't believe it. He was like my father. Then again he hypothetically was. Anyway, here I was. 7 years old. Kneeling next to the death(or fading because hypothetically gods don't die) bed of Thor, my teacher, my mentor._

"_I'm…Afaid…that I can teach you no more child…" he said. "You must learn the rest of it yourself…" "Master! Please! I have much to learn! Do not leave me yet! I've already lost Odin, Sif, Balder and most of the other gods. You are one of the last….my last…friends…."I broke down. You really can't hold back emotions when your only family was fading away, one by one… and now the one who was always trying to help me, the one who actually raised me is fading…_

"_Goodbye child." He smiled. And right before he faded completely he took his last breath and said his last words, "Remember my last words. Beware Loki, the last god and also, take the remains of Mjolnir and craft a new weapon, one to be feared. Do not feel sad child, we will always watch over you. You shall be a great Guardian. And one day the mythical world will know the name of the Legendary …"_

_6 years ago_

_I stood outside Camp Half-Blood.I watched as Luke betrayed the trust of Percy. 'I Should bring death upon such a fool who betrays his friends.' I muttered as I unsheathed the new Mjolnir, now formed into a sword. I watched as I slowly took the attachable blades and attached them onto my sword. I'll explain the theory of my weapon. Mjolnir was made of Norse Uru metal and is extremely powerful, however I found that it was inconvenient to fight with it always. On my travels I found Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron, Imperial gold and Adamatium. I forged them into mini-blades that could be used as swords or daggers by themselves and could be joined with Mjolnir to form the most powerful weapon in History. Hopebringer. The blades I possess are Mjolnir, crusher. The celestial bronze weapon, Enforcer. The Stygian Iron Soulstealer. The imperial gold saber known as Catalyst. And there was the mortal Adamatium sword, Beast._

_I wanted to cleave Luke's head using Hopebringer, but that would be an Irony as my visions tell me that if he dies now, it will affect the defeat of Tao and destroy hope. Good, Luke is headed this way. I kept all my weapons except for Enforcer. Then he saw me. "You! Who are you?" he demanded as he lunged at me with Backbiter. "The living essence of hope for the universe." I said as I blocked the strike. "Hope?" he asked as he laughed. "All those Idiots go on about hope and unity, but all I see are a bunch of infidels who do not worship Kronos."_

_Unity?_

_That's it. The way for me to win the war. A team! A Legion! I looked Luke in the eye and had a vision, a vision of him and Percy, a much older one, fighting side by side, all in a split second. I knew now why I would not hurt him, he would be needed in the future. I just hit his head with the metal base of my sword. He instantly crumpled to the ground. The storm was coming, the storm of battle was coming closer than I expected, the most I had was eight years before I had to get them into my team, I was the storm of hope, the other storm… that is who I am…Storm._

"_The storm will return for you." I said right before he lost consciousness as I walked away._

_Flashback ends _

The time was approaching, the storm of darkness. I know it. I was the storm. The storm of hope I know what I must do. Soon… I should return. The games are over.

At CHB

Annabeth's POV

4.37 pm

"L-Luke?" I asked. "You're alive? And seventeen?"

"Not again…." He groaned.

"Bianca?" I heard Thalia say. I caught her just before she fainted. "W-What's going on? Either We're dead or Luke and Bianca are alive!" she said. "Or I could be dreaming or hallucinating."

"The second one." I said. Damn this is going to be weird.

"Umm.." Luke started. " I think Bianca and I should escort you to the Basic armoury. Here are your member cards."

He handed us each a card labeled 'Legion of Demigods' with our pictures, names and all our other details. We walked to the armoury where the people inside handed us each a gauntlet, gun with celestial bronze magazine and dagger. And the people in the armoury by the way are… "SILENA? BECKENDORF?" We screamed together, even Luke and Bianca.

Percy's POV

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. This was so EPIC! I guess I should go and meet them.

I walked out of my bunk, which by the way is as big as a mansion,And bumped into Storm. "Percy…" he started. "We have to get more serious… the time is getting closer."

Oh no… this is bad…. "I guess we should initiate the new members first I guess." I said.

"Let's go." He said. I nodded and followed him. "Let's go get the others first. The legion is going to have to do some things..."

* * *

><p>So how was it? Some reviews would be nice. You can also tell me what you might want to see in this story.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Do submit characters, I need two more. One girl and one guy. I will also be turning this into a part crossover story. So… be ready for anything!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7: Return of the darkness. Part 1<strong>_

Percy's POV

One week since the revival of Luke Castellan

"Okay! You guys are doing great!" I said. Now that Storm warned me about the revival of the dark forces getting closer, I had to train all the Half-Bloods that had come from my camp. I removed Silena, Beckendorf, Luke and Bianca from their posts as well. This was no time for pranks. At least not yet… NO! I AM NOT PLANNING ANYTHING NOW!... "Good! Good! Just another 20 kilometers to go!"

Okay…maybe that was a bit excessive. But if I could run 950 miles in ten minutes, I had to make sure that they could do at least 50 kilometers in an hour.

30 really slow passing minutes later…

"Good job guys! You did it!" I said rather enthusiastically. Lots of panting but no replies. "Um. Well. You guys have rest of the day off!" I shouted out. Still lots of panting. "Ahh! Whatever! You guys are no fun! I'll go find something else to…"

WHIRRRRRRRRR!

OH SHIT! The alarm! That either meant that Storm was really bored or there was a battle of godly proportions going on. Based on the current situation, Probably the second one. "Assemble! Beta Wing!" All my friends and ex- camp mates anxiously fell-in in front of me. "We have a level TEN emergency! Gear up and fall in at the hall!"

I tapped my gauntlet as I ran toward the hall. This is bad. VERY bad.

Three minutes later…

I was in the hall alongside most of the guardians. Scratch that. Only me, Nico, Storm and Omega were here, along with the rest of our troops at this base.

"Hyperion is back, so is Krios and apparently they are riding on Typhon." Storm said. That was blunt. Bad, but blunt. "Oh! And Echidna is with em'!" he added. "And it seems that they brought their kid! The Chimera! And also an army of approximately 1,634,846,254,123 monsters. Lets go. They're approaching Mt. Olympus and the gods are already there."

Sure enough when we got there we were faced with lots of monsters. And there are currently 300 of us. Oh  _ ( Fill in the blank with a random vulgarity thet you deem suitable to place in this spot.). The gods were apparently getting owned by Typhon. I should get in there. "CHARGE! And try to survive." I yelled. The demigods charged into battle alongside Nico and Omega. I jumped straight for Typhon and the Titans while Storm, crazy as it sounds, pulled out a chair, sat down, and started reading a book. What the Hades.

I jumped up and gathered water vapour from the air right around Typhon and caused it to freeze. Making hyperion and Krios to slip off. As they fell I heard them say something like. "CURSE YOU PERCY JACKSon…..", Classic. So I decided to shout back. "WHAT?" as I said that, they hit the ground, Epic.

"Leave Jackson. We don't need your help." Zeus said as he pointed his master bolt at Typhon, and got hit into a wall. "Okay maybe a little help." He whimpered from the crater.

I caused the water vapour to condense into whips and wrapped them around Typhon, caused them to tighten (causing Typhon to scream like a baby), sent a thin layer of water around Typhon, and sent attack pulses of an electric eel, amplified by 90,000%, through the whips. "KAWAAAGRAGHTLOORLBLARGTH!" Typhon cried out. "I'll take that as a 'slice me in half with a weapon that can kill immortals'." I said. The gods all stared at me as if I was insane. Yeah I know, I know. You probably realized that I don't have an immortal killing weapon. Well you're right. NOT! I uncapped riptide. Riptide 2.0 beta. The pen extended from the tip into a gem. The gem glowed with raw energy. It extened into two spiked jaw-like bases and extended into an alloy of celestial bronze, stygian iron and imperial gold. The gods just let their jaws drop. I should've brought my camera. It was so funny!

I stabbed Typhon in the… nose? And he shattered into approximately… wow that is a lot of dust…being aborbed…into a being…THAT IS THE COMBINATION OF KRIOS AND HYPERION? SHIT!

* * *

><p>I was too tired to go on…Will complete it tmr PLEASE review and help me out here.<p>

Storm get's pissed off in the next episode. watch the gods looking awestruck! And see what Storm can really do!


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

Okay… I'm up and awake enough to write the part 2. PWEASE REVIEW!

_**Chapter 7: return of the darkness PART 2**_

Percy's POV

A beast of power stood before me. It had a head like a drakon, it's neck sprouted hundreds of dragon heads. It grew claws that were about as long as three buses. And… I'll spare you the details. Just imagine something really scary, really powerful and looks like it wants to have you for lunch and you have what they combined into.

Damn. Krios just absorbed all the energy of Typhon and his fellow titan Hyperion. Now I'm rushing into battle with him but the gods stupidly decide to attack him first. I decided to be annoying. So the Olympians run into battle. And…. Wham! Zeus flew past me.

"That's one…and two… three down… four… nine down… and all fourteen!" I counted sarcastically. "Fool!" Zeus shouted. "Don't just stand there and insult us! Do something!" That's when Krios/Hyperion/Typhon… ah **** it I'll just call him Bob. So that's when Bob did something stupid. REALLY stupid.

"You over there! With the book!" he shouted, lokking at Storm. Oh shit. "You are a weakling! Sending all your warriors out onto the battle field to fight and you just sit on the sidelines watching the battle. You think you are so great, but I think you are just a weak fool! *evil laugh*" He is so dead… The gods all stopped, so did all the monsters and demigods. The demigods and monsters then started retreating towards their own sides of the battlefield. The guardians followed suit. Soon, only Storm and Bob stood in the centre of the battle field. Bob laughed. "Fool." He said. "You are no match for me…"

"You have a big mouth you know that?" Storm said. "I think I'm gonna shut it up. PERMANANTLY!" Oh yeah! This was gonna be good. " initiate gauntlet camera." I said. A camera lens spiraled open from the mouth and a screen opened on top. Boo-yeah!

Storm stepped forward. "Death awaits you." Bob said. And then, he charged. He sent a

Burst of flame from the drakon head and charged. So he was like a really deadly giant meteorite. And then… BOOM!

"STORM!" all the guardians shouted. We all knew he was powerful, then again, no one had seen the upper limits of his power. But no one could have survived that. When the smoke cleared we saw a glowing silhouette surrounding Storm. A familiar form holding back Bob. It was….

"ATLAS EARTHMOVER!" Storm shouted. It was the form of Atlas! The form seemed to be responding to all of Storm's movements. He threw Bob all the way through… The united nations building. Classic. The silhouette faded. And Storm stepped towards Bob.

Apollo's POV

I didn't actually want to blast that kid when he insulted us before, but my dad ordered me to. But now I really regret it. That kid is POWERFUL! If I didn't know better, he could pretty much destroy all of us if he wanted.

Then he focused on the Typhon / Krios thingy. His Aura started to heat up. Then a silhouette appeared. A silhouette of… me?

"APOLLO SUNBURST!" he shouted. He then willed his entire being (inclusive of the silhouette) to catch flame and jumped into the sky. He soared up towards and stopped in a way that we could see his shadow from the sun. He was drawing sun energy like my powers allow me to! Way to use my awesome power little man! He then started spinning, creating a fire/tornado/drill thing and he flew straight for the Titan thingy. Then symbols appeared in his path, our symbols of power! And not just ours, as in all the gods, I even saw Thor's hammer and the symbol of the eye of Horus. And as he flew through them, the flames got bigger and the spinning got faster, he moved so fast that even a silent vacuum field of air appeared, then as he left the last symbol, one like a dragon that I would later come to know as his contract beast's symbol, he reached a warp and disappeared.

"Coward! You decided to run! HAH! So much for your big talk!" The titan thingy said. Then he did the evil villain laugh. MUAHAHAHAHAHA. He turned to us, weakened and unready for battle. We were doomed.

Then a warp appeared in the sky and from it came a flaming comet at faster than sound speed that flew right into the Titan thingy. Upon impact I heard a stifled "ARGH!" before there was a massive and blinding explosion that the gods and guardians barely had ebough time to shield everyone from. When the smoke cleared, we saw the kid standing over three separate beings. Krios, Hyperion and Typhon. WHOA. Apparently the explosion had destroyed the entire titan army too.

"Challenge me will you? Well you're lucky I didn't use more than 9.48% of my full power! Now though, you must be judged!" Wait… did he say 9.48%? I really hope he didn't mean that. And what did he mean by 'judgment' ?

The guardians formed a line in front of the army. Why? I don't know. The kid held up his gauntlet and then shouted out, "Krios, Hyperion and Typhon! You are charged with tyranny and waging war against the guardians! The Penalty will be imprisonment in Tartarus! JUDGMENT!" when he said that a beam of light shot out of the gauntlet and shone on them. A symbol of a tick and cross appeared over them. The glowing toggled between the two and finally settled on the cross, which then became a skull. "GUILTY!" he shouted. "PENALTY! EXECUTE!" he then pulled out a sword that I had never seen before and from it shot four separate blades. These blades landed around the titan team like the shape of a star, with the last end where the kid was standing. He stabbed the sword in his hand into the ground and a light from the blade created acircle with the rest of the swords, and a glowing star appeared inside the circle, with the points at the blades. Then, there was a bright light erupting from the circle, blinding the titan team from sight. Then all the blades joined back onto the one the kid was holding and he slashed the air towards the light, and the light dispersed. And when the light cleared, there was only a burnt patch of ground where the circle had been. Titans and all gone.

Zeus's POV

I was just staring. That kid had just banished two titans and the father of all monsters with less than 10% of his strength. I knew this was too important. So I went by the Ancient laws and decided to hold an emergency council meeting which everyone here had to attend. ( in this story the ancient laws state that **an emergency council meeting called by the king of gods cannot be refused if a battle was just won.**) "I CALL AN EMERGENCY COUNCIL MEETING IN OLYMPUS FOR ALL LEADERS PRESENT HERE!" I shouted. The child known as Storm nodded and signaled for the rest of his guardians to follow.

This was going to be a long meeting.

Next chapter: The council meeting

Please review! I probably will update faster if you do! OOH AND I HAVE COOKIES AND ICE CREAM!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey. What's new? This chapter is! Anyways. Please review.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8:Origins<strong>_

At mount Olympus

_Storm's POV_

Don't ask me. I know that was screwed up. But it was true. I used less than 10% of my power. Not that I couldn't use all of it. I don't dare to. I know you must be thinking, what could possibly go wrong. My answer? Plenty. I don't even remember my origins. My real name. The Norse life was only a fraction of my life. I don't even remember the rest of my life. Most of those years are lost to me. All I know is that I lived as more than one person in this life of mine.

_Flashback_

"_You are a great one." He said. "You have survived for so long by yourself just to come to the temples hidden under the great pyramids to request our training and guidance young one."_

"_Thank you Lord Horus." I said. "But will you accept my request?"_

"_Of course young one." Isis said. "You have more than proven yourself to us by reching here alone. You are the first to arrive that was not either half dead, fatally wounded or demented. We will train you, and you shall become the greatest hero to ever live. We will call you…"_

_flashback ends…_

ARGH! WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER MY PAST! I just wish I would meet someone… find something… anything that could help me walk that path again… the path that appears to me my Egyptian life…

"I call ORDER!" Zeus shouted. Rudely interrupting my thoughts. F*** him. "The council is all here! Let us begin this meeting! As we have just noted, Hyperion and Typhon have both escaped from their respective prisons and Krios has been reawakened from his defeat by Jason…"

"Tempest." I said. "His name is now Tempest to you Zeus."

"Right…. Tempest defeated Krios, and now by Storm defeated him and the other two. But how did they escape from their various prisons? I am not sure how but…"

"Not to be rude Lord Zeus, but isn't it clear how it happened just by the fact that the guardians are here…" said a girl who walked out from a door behind the Throne room. A very familiar one. She then looked at me and her eyes widened in apparent surprise. I blinked, my head started to go numb, and then I had a flashback.

_Flashback_

_I was running alongside a girl towards a cave, then suddenly, a mummy burst from the sand and stabbed her in the leg. I pulled out Enforcer and stabbed it dead. Then I helped her onto the ground. I took out the First-aid rune I had and started channeling it's powers to heal her._

"_Hurry up!" she said. "We don't have much time! Set is sending out more beasts to capture the eye helm of Horus! Just GO!_

"_I know! But still, We've already left behind Emily, Scar and Kaiser! I can't leave you behind too! You were my first friend upon reaching Egypt! You know I couldn't leave you too Estel!"_

_Against my will I started running, looking back every two seconds. I was slowing down gradually._

"_I know just go!" She said. "You were also my first friend, I know you will come back eventually! Goodbye …."_

_End of Flashback_

I blinked. That was weird. Why can't I remember my name. "Y-Yeah…" I said. "It's obvious that it's Tao isn't it. Also, I belive Loki and Kronos have allied themselves with him."

"I will take that into account." Zeus said. "Also, Estel, " Seriously? It's her? " I want you to go and train with the Legion. It will be good for you."

"Yes Lord Zeus. Thank you Lord Zeus, for training me. After the Egyptian gods left I thought That I was lost until You and Mistress Hera took me in."

"Okay then." Zeus said. "Other than the Olympians, MEETING ADJOURNED! Estel, go and join the guardians."

I turned and walked out of the Throne room. Torrent, Reaper and Omega just ported out, but I needed some time to think. I carried on walking until I reached the garden that the heartbreaker, Annabeth, had designed. I sighed at the memory of how we pranked them on behalf of Percy. Good times…Good times… I took out a medal that I had in my pocket. It was shaped like a shield and had a symbol of a torch with eleven strokes, representing the eleven guardian powers, flowing out of it. The day I awoke as Storm and lost my memories of the past, I was clutching it in my hands. I believed somehow, it was linked to my past..

"Is it really you?" someone said.

I turned and saw the girl from before standing there. "Estel was it?" I said

"You don't remember? Anything?" she asked.

"Sadly, no." I said as I turned back and stared back at the garden. Then a necklace with a sword on it was put in front of my face. I stared at it for a while and then pulled out a chain on my neck shaped like a shield with a slot on it. The sword almost looked like it could fit into the slot. Which as Estel proved, It could. As she slotted the sword into the shield, a three dimensional picture floated up. I saw myself, in a black vest, blue T-shirt, dark jeans and a red scarf standing next to Estel, another girl and two boys.

"Emily…Scar…Kaiser… I … I think… that I sort of… remember…" I said.

"That's great! I almost thought that you forgot about us completely Zero!" she said and giggled.

Zero…Storm…Wait… My name is ….

_Flashback_

"_I am giving you the name Zero." Horus said. "It is a name and a title. The title of a survivor."_

"_I am honored." I said. "Not to be rude though, but when does training start?"_

"_Patience child, you have been through a lot. Rest for these few days, I can sense others approaching, and if possible, I would like for you to train alongside them." Horus said._

"_As you wish Lord Horus." I said._

"_Go Zero. You are dismissed." He said. I bowed and turned around and walked towards the open door._

_End of flashback_

"Okay Estel…" I started. "As Zeus said, you will be joining the Legion. You will be in my squadron. Okay? Ask someone to guide you there once we reach." I smiled and walked away.

Zero…

As I thought that, two other names formed in my mind. Vega. Altair. What? It's starting to come back to me now… but… who am I?

Zero…

Altair…

Vega….

Storm…

I walked on. It was decided, after today I was going to travel to the lands of Norse ruins. I needed to review my **Origins**…. and Estel was going to help me.

* * *

><p>Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me! I am also still wondering who you want Percy with… So feel free to say!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

So begins the journey to the land of the Norse. What will happen? Who will they meet? Do you want to know? Then review!

_**Ch 9: Beginning the journey to the roots**_

Storm's POV

"_Lord Altair, Fandral requests to see you." Said a servant._

"_What does he want? I am preparing to travel to Jotunheim, I am to face the frost giant Bragmir in battle." I said while putting on my armour and helmet._

"_He says something about Yggdrasil, he says that it is important." The servant replied._

"_Take me to him" I demanded. He nodded and turned, beckoning me to follow. We walked through the halls of Asgard. At the same time walking past the halls where there were pictures telling the tales of Odin and Thor. I felt sad. They had now faded, gone to the place that the greeks call Erebus. As I thought on, the servant told me we had arrived. I looked up. I was in the throne room where Odin used to rule, now in his place ruled Kvasir, God of Poetry and wisdom. To the left of the throne where he was sitting was Fandrall, Hogun and Volstagg, the warriors three. On his right stood Freyr, Freyja and Frigg, all the remaining gods of Asgard stood before me, other than the evil traitor Loki and of course Heimdall, who watched over the Bifrost bridge._

"_Sorry to call on you on such short notice young one," said Kvasir. "But we have some terribly bad news. You know of the eagle that perches on top of Yggdrasil, the Serpent known as Nidhogg that lives below it and the messenger squirrel Ratatosk?"_

"_I do. Know of them. They told me tales of the heroics of Odin and the gods before when I went to mimirs well to obtain wisdom by the words of Odin himself. And a second time Ratatosk guided me to the runes where I managed to harness the magic of the Aesir and Vanir gods. What is it that concerns them?" I said. No offence to all people, but Puh-lease I'm pretty sure everyone should know!_

"_The eagle and Nidhogg are dead, and Ratatosk is dying. He requests to speak with you with his last breaths." Kvasir said as he pointed towards a door, "He is in that room, go now before it is too late!"_

_I was shocked. But I still ran towards the room where Ratatosk was said to be. Once inside I kneeled beside the death bed…no too big… cot…still too big…beanbag, should be the right description… okay the beanback that the squirrel lay in. "Lord Altair! Thank…goodness you're…here…"he started. "Ygg..drasil…is shifting with the flow of power…you must leave… Anyone left in the eight realms other than…midgard will perish during the shift!..." as he finished his body turned to dust and floated away. I collapsed onto my knees…another friend…gone…._

I woke with a start. "Ratatosk…" I muttered.

Estel's POV

So hey! You may have heard of me! I'm Estel, a warrior of Egypt and a daughter of the Egyptian goddess of the sky, Nut. I was also the descendant of Anubis. My dad was a son of Anubis, but he left for battle and never came back, all the soldiers brought back for me was his sword, he called it bloodlust, as I still call it…

Anyway! As a member of the Legion I gotta earn my rep! today's my first day on the job and I have to follow Zero and about three others on a quest to the Jotunheimen mountains in Norway, apparently to retrieve an artifact called the 'Sword of Surt' but I really need to go to build my reputation in the legion, and also help Zero regain his memories. Well I have to go prepare, we are leaving in an hour.

Percy aka Torrent's POV

One hour later 

We were leaving for the Jotunheimen mountains to retrieve the sword of Surt, the flame giant from Muspelheim. Me alongside Storm, Omega, Tempest and the new girl Estel are going on this quest. Rachel's prophecy went something like this,

_Five will go to land of frost,_

_To get the flame that once was lost,_

_An item unexpected found,_

_Unity causes beast be bound,_

_A female hero will be born,_

_To unite the team that is now torn,_

_The enemies that stand are burned,_

_And memories once lost returned._

(my first prophecy… not as good as I wanted it to be…)

Oh and guess what! I went to a burger king at the mall and found this demigod guy who actually was the guardian if Gravity. His name was Force or something like that, but it appears he was scouting the entire region of North and South America to look for Loki but to no avail. Well I guess we should do okay, Storm probably has most of the prophecy figured out but just won't tell us.

Storm's POV

Well I have part of the prophecy figured out but I can't tell for sure if it's right. But If my info is correct and Fenrir and the frost giants are still alive and in the mountain range, then it should be something like this…

_Five will go to land of frost, _We go to the Jotunheimen mountains in Norway where Jotunheim was said to be linked to after the power shift.

_To get the flame that once was lost,_ We find Surt's sword

_An item unexpected found, _We find a nice artifact? This line's got me confused

_Unity causes beast be bound, _We get Fenrir back into his divine leash

_A female hero will be born, _Estel or someone we find along the way turns out to be a Guardian

_To unite the team that is now torn,_ Well there is only one guardian that hasn't been located and determined yet. The new hero will probably help with that.

_The enemies that stand are burned,_ We use Surt's sword and screw up an army of frost giants

_And memories once lost returned._ I might get some of my memories back! Or one of the others do which would really suck.

Anyways…

"Well!" I said as I turned to my small team. "We will port to the Jotunheimen mountains base in now. Kay?"

"Why don't we just port to the Artifact, grab it, and go?" Tempest asked with a slightly annoyed, overconfident smirk.

"You have to know where it is first genius…" Estel said in a matter-of-factly, Are-you-an-idiot, Sarcastic voice.

"Oh…" Tempest said in embarrassment.

"Right, we have everything we need do we not?" I asked Percy.

"Yup!"

"Right!" I said as I stepped into the transporter, as did the rest of the team. "Let's go!"

Then I hit the transport button. A light enveloped us as the transportation started.

Here we go. Jotunheim is near, and that means so is Asgard, a new adventure, my old roots, here we go….

Well! Look's like Storm is on his way to his roots! And I think you mouse should be on it's way to the review button! Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey people who like my story (however few you guys may be D: )! I am still looking for a couple of characters to put in so you can create a few demigods and I will pick a few! Please? I'm running out of character ideas…

Anyway! Show… I mean… Storytime!

_Five will go to land of frost,_

_To get the flame that once was lost,_

_An item unexpected found,_

_Unity causes beast be bound,_

_A female hero will be born,_

_To unite the team that is now torn,_

_The enemies that stand are burned,_

_And memories once lost returned._

Let's go!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10: the quest begins<strong>_

Percy's POV

It has been at least three hours since we arrived here at the Jotunheimen mountain range, the air is frigid and there appears to be tons of collapsed buildings all over the place, like some ancient civilization lived here before, what was stranger about these buildings were the faded markings etched into the bricks, like some ancient language, when I ask Storm about it though, he shrugs it off and tells me that they're not important and to focus on the quest, but he knows something, and I'm going to find out what these marking have to do with them!

"Stop! I think I see it!" Storm shouted over the storm (I mean a blizzard, not storm as in the person as in…never mind you know what I mean…). The group pulled to a stop at the edge of the hill. I pulled on the Legion telescopical visor and surveyed the area below us. I saw a sort of lump under the snow, but to be sure it isn't a rock, I shine a laser light at the object, as soon as the light hit it, the beam rebounded and blasted a hole in a cliff on the other side. Crap…I fired a real laser…

"GRAARGHBLARGTH!" came an echo. I didn't know about the others, but I think something has noted our presence. "Right…" I said in a barely audible whisper. "What the Tartarus was that?"

"Fenris" said Storm. As soon as he said that, we became aware of a large bulky being running towards us. I zoomed in on the visual feed and noted the creature's appearance. It was a large wolf the size of a small bus, but with bulging biceps and long, sharp claws that for some reason glinted even in the blizzard, It's fur glinted, as if every strand of fur was made of metal and it's tail had a mace ball on it. But what got me most was It's face, it had a two horns coming out of it's forehead and it's jaw, which by the way was filled with extremely sharp teeth and several rows at that, like a shark, could open up in four directions. It's eye's glinted blood red, and it's entire being radiated death.

It was soming at us from the opposite direction of the lump in the snow, and so we made a logical deduction about what to do and, we jumped off the cliff.

"!" I screamed as I plummeted down the cliff.

Estel's POV

I could lie to you about my thoughts and say I was brave and strong and was thinking of some brilliant plan to break our fall, or I could tell you the truth. I was flailing and waving my arms and screaming at the top of my lungs like an Athena girl at the sight of a really, REALLY big spider. Then the guy called Omega held out his arms and a symbol of an hourglass spiraled out below us and suddenly, our falling slowed. "W-W-what's happening?" I asked. "Omega over there slowed the time below us and the air currents, inclusive of extra soft snowflakes, which are breaking our fall." Zero explained. 'Nice' was my only thought.

Then we reached the ground and started running. While the Fenris thing started sliding down the cliff. We ran for the lump that Torrent spotted and Zero grabbed it as we ran. Suddenly, I felt an impact like a truck hitting me send me spiraling into a wall alongside Omega, Torrent and Reaper. I was barely able to stay conscious to watch what happened next.

Storm/Vega/Zero/Altair's POV

Fenris just sent my small squadron into a wall! DAMN HIM! I remember now. In an effort to chain this guy up, one of the Norse god's sacrificed his arm, furthermore, many noble Aesir and Vanir warriors fell beneath his claws during Ragnarok, now, here it was smashing my squad into a wall! This is personal! This is… WHAM

Next thing I knew, I found myself in a wall about half a mile away from where I was standing when Fenris hit me. Suddenly, a circular disk dislodged itself from above my head and landed in front of me. And it had this word in runic language meaning 'unity' and a slot for a circular coin shape item of sorts in the middle, and ten more surrounding the middle one. I followed instinct. I picked it up. As I touched it, my mind suddenly went into a memory stream flooded in, of friendship, betrayal and bonds. As Fenris charged in to try to kill me, I muttered a single sentence. "My friends, I need your assistance." The runes on the disk started glowing and suddenly, a disk shape coin appeared in front of me. This disk, had my dragon's power symbol on it. It looked like it could fit into the middle slot, so I put it in. As soon as I did, a force field sprang open and reflected Fenris away, and then four more of these 'medals' floated from where my friends were. The symbols of….the phoenix….the hellhound…the sea beast and…. The swan? I didn't think too much about it, I slotted all the medals into the disk and lay my hand, which by the way was still holding the thing I pulled from the ground, a handle for something, probably Surt's sword, onto the disk and suddenly the disk flew from under my hand and embedded itself into the top of the handle.

"-Fire-…-Time-…-Soul-…-Space-…" came a voice from the disk.

"Activate! Sword of unity! Balmung!" I shouted. Where the barnacles did that come from? Anyway as I shouted that, a glowing erupted and soon I found myself holding a two meter long sword embedded with the medals. Fenris, who had recovered from his repulsion, was glaring at the sword. And then, it pounced. I gripped my new sword and prepared for battle. GAME ON!

* * *

><p>So now we have a new sword! And with a little luck a few review with it! I will updated faster with more reviews so do review!<p> 


	12. Author's Note 1

**Author's note**

Hey readers, stormcallerofthesky here. Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but my computer which has all my data for ,PJATO: The Legion of Demigods, has a problem with it's BIOS and stuff. As I type this, I am using this really crappy laptop that I borrowed from my mom. But guys I promise you that when I start writing again I will come back with a new chapter and a brand new story.

If you wonder why I am going to write a new story too, it's cuz this story is currently not very Percy-centric as Some people mentioned (even though there will be an arc in the story where Percy takes leadership of the legion, but no more spoilers!) And I have been inspired by the many stories of Perce becoming an assassin of chaos and stuff like that. I will however, tell you a few things about this new story.

For you people who want Percy to be more focused on, he will be.

For you people who like Storm/Altair/Vega/Zero, he will be appearing as an alter ego called Scipio.

For those who like the Dioscuri theme, there is gonna be one.

For those who like the multi-mythology theme, it's gonna go on.

And for those who like my story, PLEASE recommend it to your friends and don't hesitate to R&R!

Carry on reading guys! I'll update ASAP! And when it comes out, don't forget to read, " PJATO: The twins of justice"! Cuz when you see chapter 1, it means that The Legion is returning soon! Kudos!


End file.
